


Serpentine

by zarahjoyce



Series: Ravendor, Gryffinclaw [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts!au, Jon as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Sansa as Ravenclaw Prefect, Slytherin!Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Robb grins before ruffling Arya's hair fondly. “We should just go celebrate our victory!” He rubs his palms together in abject glee. "What do you all say I try to get Professor Baratheon to give us permission to go to Hogsmeade tonight?""Canyou do that?" Jon asks, raising a brow."Operative words being 'I try.'" Robb winks at him. "Of course, you winning this match for us can definitely tip his answer to our advantage, so... thanks for that!""Well..." Jon hesitates a bit before plunging with, "I think we should invite Sansa along with us.""Sansa?" Robb repeats, waggling his brows. "You want my sisterSansato come with us, Jon? Should I consider this a special request from the Gryffindor Captain himself?"Jon can feel his cheeks redden, damnit. "I mean, if you want to."





	Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FedonCiadale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/gifts).

> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble challenge with the prompt _Green._
> 
> Next up will be FedonCiadale with prompt 45: Sore!

Jon hasn’t even fully entered their tent near the Quidditch Pitch when his fellow Gryffindors already mobbed him.

“You did it, Jon!” Robb says, grabbing him by the shoulders and ruffling his hair. “On behalf of our Head of House I say... bragging rights go to us Gryffindors!”

“Now we just need to beat Hufflepuff to win that cup!” says Alys Karstark with a grin, exchanging high fives with her fellow Beater Osha.

“No,” Jojen Reed, their Keeper, cuts in. “I mean, not yet. _Technically _the Slytherins are still above us in House Points, so—“

“No one asked _your_ opinion, Reed!” Arya interjects, pushing him away.

“Now, now,” Robb says, pulling Arya back and playing the part of older brother perfectly. “What do I say about pushing people, Arya?”

“Never in front of Madam Tarth?”

“No.”

“Never in front of Professor Baratheon?”

“No.”

“Never in front of Head Girl Tyrell and/or Gryffindor Prefects?”  
  
"No!"  
  
"Never in front of--"

“_Robb!”_ Jon says, giving the Head Boy _A Look_.

Robb grins before ruffling Arya's hair fondly. “You know what, never mind. We should just go celebrate our victory!” He rubs his palms together in abject glee. "What do you all say I try to get Professor Baratheon to give us permission to go to Hogsmeade tonight?"  
  
His proposal is met with loud cheers and catcalls.

"_Can_ you do that?" Jon asks, raising a brow.  
  
"Operative words being 'I try.'" Robb winks at him. "Of course, you winning this match for us can _definitely _tip his answer to our advantage, so... thanks for that!"  
  
"Well..." Jon hesitates a bit before plunging with, "While you're asking Professor Baratheon, do you think you can... I don't know, ask Professor Varys, too?" At Robb's look he adds, "I think we should invite Sansa along with us, that's all."  
  
"Sansa?" Robb repeats, waggling his brows. "You want my sister _Sansa _to come with us, Jon? Should I consider this a special request from the Gryffindor Captain himself?"  
  
Jon can feel his cheeks redden, _damnit._ "I mean, if you want to. I just thought--"  
  
Behind them, Alys elbows Osha and winks conspiratorially, making the latter laugh. Jojen also coughs loudly.   
  
Meanwhile, Arya crosses her arms. "I doubt she'll come with. She's such a stick-in-the-mud!"  
  
"Arya," Jon warns.  
  
"What?" the younger Stark says. "I'm just saying the truth!"  
  
Robb says, "You do realize Jon, being El Capitan, can get you suspended from playing just for insulting Sansa, right?"  
  
"He would _never!"_ Arya exclaims, scandalized.  
  
Jon shoots Robb a glare before turning to her again. "You're right, I would _never_." Pause. "But, just the same, Arya, I'd rather you try not to insult your sister _at all._ "  
  
Arya sniffs and looks away.  
  
"Right!" Robb says. "So, as promised, I'm off to go talk to certain professors about our plans for tonight. Wish me luck!" And off the Head Boy goes.  
  
Osha then tells the group, "We should all head to the Great Hall then. I'm starving!" And before the others can answer, she pulls Alys and Jojen along with her and dashes off.   
  
Leaving Jon alone with Arya.   
  
"Don't you want to eat with them?" Jon asks.   
  
Arya shrugs. "Well--"  
  
Just then, someone roughly shoves Jon to the side. It's a good thing he's found his footing immediately, or else he would've fallen flat on his face - which is probably what that person intended.  
  
Beside him, Arya grits out, "What do you want, _Bolton?_ "  
  
The Slytherin Captain barely glances at her, as his wild eyes are all on Jon. "You must be so proud, Snow, having stolen what fucking belongs to me again and _again_."  
  
"Stolen?" Jon asks, frowning. "You must be remembering things differently. That Snitch was well within my sight even before you flew in!"  
  
"Yeah!" Arya says. "What's the matter, Bolton? Are your eyes on your butt or what?"  
  
Ramsay grabs the front of Jon's Quidditch robes and pulls him closer to snarl, "I bet you enjoyed yourself that afternoon, didn't you? That was supposed to be me, you fucking bastard. That should've been _me!_ "  
  
Jon pushes him away, unsettled by the fact that Ramsay seems more and more unhinged the longer they speak. "Get off me, you--"  
  
"What's going on here?"   
  
They both turn to look at Sansa Stark, who's now marching towards them with a stern look on her face. Despite being years younger than both him and Bolton, she manages to look intimidating as she demands, "Release Jon, Ramsay, or I shall deduct fifty points from your house."  
  
Ramsay laughs. "Aren't you even going to ask what we're fighting about?" He pauses, then adds slyly, _"Sansa?"_  
  
Something about the manner he spoke her name rubs at Jon wrongly. Clearly the same can be said about the Ravenclaw Prefect, who stiffens in response before saying, "Perhaps you want me to report your unbecoming behavior to Professor Baelish directly?"  
  
"Well. Since you threatened me so _nicely, _love." The Slytherin grins at Sansa before releasing his hold on Jon. Ramsay then looks at him in the eye and says quietly, "For the record, though, what you've stolen from me? I wasn't _just _talking about the Snitch."  
  
Then he looks meaningfully at Sansa again before turning to Jon--  
  
\--and _baring his teeth_ at him . "You're gonna have to pay for that, Snow. I'll make sure of it."  
  
And then Ramsay walks away, just.   
  
Like.   
  
_That._  
  
Leaving Arya obviously disgusted, Sansa undoubtedly confounded, and Jon--  
  
_Well._  
  
He swallows heavily before glancing at Sansa, Ramsay's words weighing on his mind.  
  
_...shit._

This _definitely_ smells like trouble.


End file.
